happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dumpling
Dumpling and Choppy are a panda-octopus duo. Bio Dumpling and Choppy are a chef duo known to most of southern Japan at the time. Being on live TV, fans from all over the world wonder how can such an octopus even cook, and more importantly, how Dumpling looks forever young (he takes Hyaluronic Acid). They were known throughout the media. Because all these years needed some time to lighten the load, they chose to move to Happy Tree Town, where they can both enjoy the peace. Eventually, they opened up a mini seafood restaurant where they sell most of their catch, also selling some pastries, buns, and dumplings Dumpling makes. Appearance Dumpling is a black and white panda that wears a shirt a lot like a tank top with a red belt tied around. On occasion, Dumpling wears a black jacket, mainly around winter. Choppy is a flesh red common octopus that wears a Japanese headband. Personality Dumpling is very kind to people in many ways, often starting charities to the poor kids around the world. He has a kind heart mainly for poor people like Melon, who live in poverty. He has a kind heart for Meringue, selfless in a manner and often being chivalrous. Choppy is a hothead. He is very cocky around oriental chefs that are around them, claiming to be a better chef than them. Relationships Dumpling *Meringue: She has a crush on Dumpling, but she doesn't say it to him, yet he already knows, and has a bit of a crush on her. *Melon: Being a priority in the End of Poverty charity he started, he offers him a home in his new residence, yet he declines. Choppy *Lifty & Shifty: Since Dumpling has been on national TV for so long, he has also gained a ton of money, making him a target. Because of this, Choppy will ambush them whenever they are trying to rob the house. *Disco Bear: Choppy really hates his complacency, since he is way too smug to be around hor him. *Flippy: He is not bothered until Flippy becomes Fliqpy. *Granola: Choppy really, really hates the way she complains to him about chopping fish, to the point he is not afraid to chop her in half. Trivia *Dumpling's name is Madoka Hayaku Dumpling (はやくまどかだんご). *Dumpling's hometown is originally Osaka, Japan. *Choppy was bought from a seafood store that would have chopped him up if Dumpling did not buy him. *Dumpling's secret to his youthful look is a special substance called HA (Hyaluronic Acid). This is a real substance used in Japanese beauty supplements. *His huge support for the Toyota industry allowed him to be in most of the Toyota ads. Category:Duo Characters Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:Octopuses Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:TheGreatJustinian's Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Mollusks Category:Season 120 Introductions Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit